Reruns
by Songwind
Summary: Hotohori and Tasuki are repeating the same day over and over! Will they figure out how to fix it and keep their sanity? Will they WANT to fix it?! Please review, everyone!


Reruns  
By Songwind  
Notes- Hello, minna-san! If you're looking for some short, quick laughs, then you've come to the right fic! Well... (Sweat-drops) Maybe not SHORT laughs, seeing as this is like twenty pages long, but I assure you it's worth your while to read this! Please enjoy!  
SUMMARY- Hotohori and Tasuki seem to be repeating the same day over and over! Will they find out how to get things back to normal? Will they even want to get things back to normal?  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. WHY?! (Cries while all FY characters get down on their knees and thank their respective gods)  
WARNING- some characters may become... er... out of character (cough, cough, Hotohori, cough, cough) later on in the story. But it's all good, ne?  
  
~*~  
  
"...So what do you think, Hotohori no da?"  
  
The Emperor of Konan blinked and looked up from his breakfast at Chichiri. He shook his head, trying to remember what the monk had just said. Then he sighed. "Forgive me, Chichiri. What were we talking about?"  
  
The blue-haired monk frowned. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you Hotohori no da?" he accused.  
  
Hotohori shook his head again. "I apologize. I suppose that my mind is still asleep, despite the fact that my body is awake."  
  
Chichiri looked at his fellow Seishi thoughtfully. "Are you having trouble sleeping, your Majesty? If that's the case, you can always ask Mitsukake to help you out there. I know the past few days have been a little strange, but then again, fulfilling legends always are. And it has been unusually warm for summer na no da."  
  
He was rewarded with a small smile. "That they are. Don't worry about me, Chichiri. The heat does not bother me, and I've been sleeping all right. I trust your judgement on what you were speaking to me about, whatever the case may be. Say, where is everyone else?" He lifted his head to look around the table.  
  
Mitsukake was on the far side of the table scratching Tama-neko under the chin. He hadn't heard Chichiri mention his name, so he paid little to no attention to the Emperor or Chichiri. Chiriko was there, but he was a little preoccupied with yet another long scroll of something.  
  
"Where is Tasuki, Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"I have no clue, no da," Chichiri said. He shrugged helplessly. "You'd think Miaka-chan would be out here already eating up the food, but I haven't seen her all morning. As for the others, no da..."  
  
There was a loud banging noise then that caught everyone's attention. After a moment, there was a splash and an even louder screech of outrage from the window.   
  
Hotohori and Chichiri hurried over to peer out the window. What they saw made both of the more mature Seishi sweat-drop, then sigh.  
  
Tasuki was splashing around in the water, panicking and trying to get out of the courtyard's pond. He was completely drenched, but his tessen was nowhere in sight. He was howling a number of curses in a long string without bothering to take a breath.  
  
Nuriko stood at the edge of the pond with Tasuki's tessen in hand, dancing around and also shrieking out random curses, though he took a breath now and then. While not wet, he did look a little burned.   
  
The two Seishi at the window turned at the sound of a whimpering noise. Again, both sweat-dropped when they found the source of the noise. Tamahome and Miaka were up in the nearest tree, fear hugging and trembling as they watched the fighting Seishi duel it out.  
  
"I wish I had never asked," Hotohori murmured. Then he called, "What is going on out there?"  
  
All activity ceased for a moment as the Seishi and Miko recognized Hotohori's voice and looked towards the window. The Emperor stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"He called me a ******-" Nuriko started.  
  
((Note- I will leave some of the more creative words to your imaginations. ^_^ That said, I am now shutting up. Thank you.))  
  
Mitsukake clamped his hands over Chiriko's ears. The youngest Seishi didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone else, fortunately. He continued reading his scroll as though nothing was happening.  
  
"That was AFTER you stole my tessen!"  
  
"That was after YOU flamed ME with it! I won't be able to get my hair done right for at least a week because of you!"  
  
"Ha! That was after you took my bottle o' sake and called ME a lazy-ass *****-"  
  
"Oh yeah? That was after you refused to get up!"  
  
"That was when you punched me!"  
  
"And you kicked me!"  
  
"You wouldn't stop poking me!"  
  
"You weren't responding to anything else, what was I SUPPOSED to do?!"  
  
"LET ME ******* SLEEP, YA ******!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Hotohori said.  
  
Again, everyone quieted.  
  
Hotohori gave the two a disgusted look. "Nuriko, give Tasuki back his tessen. Tasuki, for goodness' sake STAND UP and walk out of the pond, it's not THAT deep. And change into something presentable, both of you. You look ridiculous, and you are giving the Suzaku Seishi bad reputations. You should not have been drinking in the first place, Tasuki."  
  
Said Seishi grumbled, but did as he was told. Nuriko tossed the tessen his way and marched off to get changed. The tessen hit Tasuki square in the head, causing him to fall right back into the pond.  
  
"As for you two, what on earth are you doing up there?" Hotohori asked, looking at Tamahome and Miaka in the tree.  
  
"Hiding," came Tamahome's defiant voice. "Those two aren't sane!"  
  
The Emperor rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I wonder if any of you are..." He ignored Chichiri and Chiriko's squeaks of protests and continued, "In any case, come down from there, brush yourselves off, and get something to eat."  
  
"Food?" Miaka asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, food. Wonderful food." Hotohori turned away from the window. "We need a rest. Chichiri, you are in charge for now. Make sure nobody dies during breakfast or lunch. We will be in our chambers."  
  
"A-all right, no da," Chichiri said. Then he asked innocently, "Can I sit in your chair, Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori hung his head. "Fine." He trudged off to his rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki trudged though the hallways of the palace, rubbing his forehead and cursing to himself. He'd been doing that for the past two hours, and it wasn't really making him feel any better. However, he had nothing else to do so he continued on.  
  
"Damn stupid crossdressin' ****** ********," he muttered. "Why can't he leave me th' **** alone?!"  
  
"You should try to be a little more respectful, Tasuki," said Tamahome's voice as he rounded the corner. "This IS a palace, after all." He crossed his arms and smirked at the redhead.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth. Just shut it and keep it shut. Shove it up yer *****-"  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything," Tamahome said. "Don't go blaming YOUR stupidity on others."  
  
"STUPIDITY!? Coming from YOU?!" Tasuki burst out laughing. "That's a good one!"  
  
Tamahome's left eyebrow began twitching dangerously. "What did you say, Fang boy?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me! HAHAAHA- ITAI! You're gonna pay fer that!"  
  
The two promptly got into a wrestling match.  
  
Hotohori, who'd been feeling a little better and had just left his chambers, spotted them fighting. Then he sighed, turned around, headed back into his room, and locked the doors. This was going to be a very long day...  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, it was nearly over.   
  
The Emperor of Konan had come out of his room sometime during late afternoon, and had found solace by the pond. Chichiri had been there earlier, fishing, but had left after a while saying he'd check up on the others.  
  
Thankfully, his headache was gone as well. Perhaps dinner would actually be pleasant, and not require his ordering the other Seishi about.  
  
"They all really need to learn to be somewhat mature," he murmured.  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
He turned to see Miaka standing behind him. "Miaka, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just a little surprised to see you out here, that's all." She smiled cheerfully. "Usually you're behind a desk with lots of scrolls or on your throne talking to your advisors."  
  
"I am. Fortunately they let me go today when I told them about my headache."  
  
"From this morning?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It must be hard, having to deal with all of us, 'specially when Tasuki gets in a fight with someone."   
  
"No, it is fine. I am just very tired lately." Hotohori smiled. "I merely need a rest from this legend of ours."  
  
"I can understand." Miaka knelt beside him to give him a smile. "After we find those Shinzaho and summon Suzaku, though, we'll all have a nice long rest, ne?"  
  
"True..."  
  
"Well, I gotta go find something to eat. I've been starving to death for an hour now!" Miaka said.   
  
Hotohori face-faulted, which was quite a feat seeing as he was already sitting down. Then he got up and smiled as he watched Miaka hurried off. /Of course. Typical Miaka. Always so cheerful and optimistic... Perhaps I should follow her example. Especially the part about having something to eat. /  
  
With that thought in mind, he stood up and started to make his way back towards the dining room.  
  
When he was nearly there, he heard a number of voices shouting and sighed. /Oh, no.../  
  
"Can it, you guys no da! Don't you know you're driving the rest of us insane?!"  
  
"Why don't YOU can it! You're all giving my Hotohori-sama a horrible headache, you've been doing it all day!"  
  
"WE'RE givin' 'im a headache?! YER the one who's screamin' his head off!"  
  
"All of you quiet down or I WILL use my magic no da! I am not a baby-sitter for all of you, na no da!"  
  
/Chichiri using his magic on his fellow Seishi? He must be more exasperated than I am, / Hotohori thought. He peered around the corner, wanting to see what the ruckus was about. Then he sighed. /Of course. /  
  
There stood Chichiri and Tasuki on one side of the hallway. Tasuki had his tessen and was waving it threateningly, while Chichiri already had his fingers to his lips, preparing a spell of some sort.   
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome and Nuriko were battling it out on the other side of the hallway. Tamahome looked an absolute mess, while Nuriko still looked more or less intact except for a new bruise or two.   
  
"Now take it BACK, Tama-baby!"  
  
"Ha! Make me! And DON'T call me THAT!"  
  
"I'll call you what I want, you little-!"  
  
"Guys, I really mean it! I will use my magic if you don't break it up in five seconds no da!"  
  
"Listen to 'Chiri, you bakas!" Tasuki hollered. "An' when HE'S done wit' ya, I'LL be usin' my tessen on ya if ya don't SHUT UP!"  
  
Hotohori sighed. "Suzaku, why me? Why them?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That's it! Time's up!" Chichiri announced, and quickly muttered a spell.  
  
The two Seishi were soon floating off the ground about three feet away from each other, each glowing a light blue. However, they were still trying to kick at each other.  
  
Then something odd happened. The blue turned red, soon enveloping the entire group. Hotohori's eyes widened in alarm as the red glow began to cover the entire hallway, towards him. Chichiri gave a startled yelp, Tasuki roared a curse, and Miaka was soon running towards them to see what was going on.  
  
Everything turned into a red blur...  
  
~*~  
  
"...So what do you think, Hotohori no da?"  
  
Hotohori blinked, and looked up in surprise. "Chichiri? What...?" He looked around. /What happened? /  
  
The red light was gone. A bird chirped from outside. Everything seemed to be normal, as though nothing had happened.  
  
But...  
  
When did he come back into the dining room?  
  
"Da? Hotohori?" Chichiri waved a hand in front of the Emperor's face. "Are you alright, na no da?"  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori murmured.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up, Fang boy!"  
  
"Ugh..." Tasuki rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. /Don't wanna get up./  
  
Nuriko began to poke him in the arm. "Get up, get up, get up! Breakfast is on the table, and you don't want to keep Hotohori-sama waiting!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"**** you," Tasuki muttered. "Lemme sleep..."  
  
The poke became a punch that nearly broke his arm. "Get UP," Nuriko commanded.  
  
"OW! The HELL you do that for?!" Tasuki hollered, jumping up and kicking the other Seishi.  
  
"HEY! Dammit, Fang boy, you better apologize!"  
  
"Or what? Your precious Hotohori-sama gonna come help you?" Tasuki sneered. Then he stopped. /Wait a damn sec. This is too familiar... Didn't I... but I don't have a damn hangover... what the hell's going on-/ "ITAI!"  
  
Nuriko pulled his pillow away. "Now get your lazy ass outta bed and get moving!" he commanded. "Don't make me wake you up!"  
  
"Wait a sec, Nuriko," Tasuki said quickly. He brought up his hands. "Didn't this happen yesterday?"  
  
"Eh?" Nuriko blinked, pausing in his preparation of picking Tasuki up and hurling him out the door. He set Tasuki down. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is the exact same thing that happened yesterday!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Really? I don't remember waking you up yesterday. You weren't drunk, either..." Nuriko tapped his chin with his finger, then put his hand to Tasuki's forehead. "You feeling okay, Fang boy?"  
  
"Don't ******' call me that!" Tasuki answered.  
  
"Hmm. No fever... Well, in any case, it's time to get up." Nuriko moved as though to turn away.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "Wait a sec! What kinda joke is this! First you and Tama were dukin' it out on the floor, then 'Chiri came and pulled ya apart, then this light..."  
  
Nuriko turned back around, then smirked. "Oh, you're still drunk from last night, eh?" he asked.  
  
"Eh? What're you doing, Nuriko- AH!"  
  
The violet-haired Seishi gave a smirk as he carried Tasuki out the door. "Why don't I, heh heh, sober you up?!"  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
~*~  
  
"...And that's what happened," Hotohori finished. "The next thing I recall, I was sitting here and Chichiri was talking to me."  
  
"Wow, that's really strange no da," Chichiri commented. "Maybe the stress of being both Emperor AND Seishi is getting to you, Hotohori?"  
  
"I doubt it. You all really don't remember? Then what on earth is going on...?"  
  
"AAAH!" SPLASH!  
  
Hotohori sighed, and turned to look out the window.  
  
Sure enough, Tasuki was in the pond again, and Nuriko was standing on the edge of said pond. "Dammit, Nuriko! The hell was that for?! I was sober 'FORE ya threw me in here!" he shouted. "I'm tellin' ya, we did this before!"  
  
"I know I've humiliated you before, but I don't recall throwing you into the pond," Nuriko said. He was smiling in satisfaction.  
  
Hotohori blinked. /So Tasuki remembers too? / "Tasuki!" he called out urgently.   
  
The redhead looked up. "Hotohori! Tell 'im! He was in this big fight with Tama an' me and 'Chiri were tryin' t' stop 'em..."  
  
"Tasuki too?" Chiriko asked interestedly. "What an odd phenomena."  
  
"Indeed," Mitsukake agreed. "This is very strange."  
  
"You don't think Tomo's around, do you?" Tamahome asked worriedly. He was peeking out from the tree branches where he was hiding with Miaka. "I mean, he could be casting an illusion on us..."  
  
Chichiri frowned and lifted his fingers to his lips, chanting a short spell. "Hmm... No, I don't sense any Seiryuu ki no da," he answered.  
  
"Poison, then?" Chiriko suggested. "Though it's odd they had the same hallucinations..."  
  
"Forgive me, but I would know if I was hallucinating about something," Hotohori said. "Everyone, come inside to the dining room. We must discuss this and find out what to do about it."  
  
"Yes, Hotohori!" came a chorus of voices.  
  
The Emperor of Konan sighed and rubbed his temples again. He could feel another headache coming on, and the day had barely begun.  
  
~*~  
  
"..." Tasuki frowned. "So basically, 'Chiri screwed up on his spell."  
  
"What?! I never mess up a spell na no da!" Chichiri protested.  
  
"Either that or someone must have tinkered with it when Chichiri didn't realize it," Hotohori agreed.  
  
"I would KNOW if someone was messing with my spells, thank you very much no da!" Chichiri glared at them.  
  
"We are merely speculating on what might be the cause, Chichiri. Be patient, no one is blaming you-" Hotohori stopped when he realized Tasuki was pinning Chichiri on the ground and shaking him.  
  
"Ya BAKA! I don't wanna wake up two mornings in a row with THAT ugly face in front o' me!" he announced.  
  
"Who are you calling ugly?" Nuriko asked dangerously.  
  
"Who ya think?" Tasuki sneered. "An' no, I DON'T like bein' thrown in the damn pond!"  
  
Nuriko stood up, flexing his muscles. "I'll teach you to like being thrown in there-"  
  
"Everyone, everyone!" Hotohori said, standing up. The group paused to look at him, excepting of course Miaka who was busy eating. "Let's not fight. What is done is done. Chichiri, just be more careful than ever with your spells. It might have just been an accident of some sort."  
  
Chichiri frowned, but nodded.  
  
"Nuriko, Tamahome, Tasuki, you all MUST learn to, at the very least, respect each other and not fight all the time."  
  
"We don't fight ALL the time," all three protested at once.  
  
"Actually, yes you do. Try not to. As for the rest of us..." Hotohori sighed. "I will be in my room if anyone needs anything."  
  
"Why ya goin' there?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"I have another headache."  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori found himself by the pond again that evening. He stretched his arms over his head for a moment, enjoying the quiet.   
  
Tamahome, Nuriko and Tasuki had done their best to be civil to one another the entire day. Chichiri hadn't used his magic at all; to Hotohori's knowledge, he hadn't even meditated that day. Mitsukake and Chiriko went on as normal, seeing as nothing in particular was affecting them. And Miaka...  
  
Well, Miaka was Miaka.  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
The Emperor of Konan turned to see the young woman behind him again. "Oh, Miaka, what is it?"  
  
"I was just surprised to see you there. You're usually either behind a desk with a lot of scrolls or on your throne talking to your advisors," she said cheerfully.  
  
/Why does this sound so familiar...? / "They let me have the day off due to my headache," he replied.  
  
"Ah." She sat down beside him. "I think it's really weird that you and Tasuki thought this day already happened. I mean, wouldn't the rest of us know, too?"  
  
"I am not certain about that."  
  
"Well, maybe you both have extra Seishi powers like telling the future, and that's what you experienced!" Miaka suggested. "And it just happened by coincidence!"  
  
"Do you really think that?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"It's certainly more plausible," she agreed.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Hotohori smiled. "Thanks for coming out to see me, Miaka."  
  
"Hey, anything for a friend. Oh, right! I'm going to the dining room. Dinner's soon, ya know!" With that, Miaka stood and raced away.  
  
The Emperor's smile widened at this. Oh, Miaka, how typical of her. Always so cheerful and kind... /If only, / he thought. /Well, I might as well get dinner too. I wonder what we are eating...? /  
  
When he was nearly there, he stopped. /Oh no.../  
  
"Da! Didn't ANY of you listen to Hotohori this morning no da?! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
"MAKE me!" came Tamahome's voice.  
  
"Everyone, everyone, we really need to calm down-" that was Chiriko.   
  
"I am SICK AND TIRED of being called a *****-" and that was Nuriko...  
  
"OW! He pulled my hair, Tamahome!" came Miaka's voice.  
  
Hotohori wondered if he wanted to look around the corner again. Then, he sighed and did so anyway.  
  
He sweat-dropped.  
  
There was a huge pile of Seishi on the floor. On the very bottom was Nuriko and Tamahome, who were still trying to beat each other up. Above them was Chichiri, who was trying to pull them apart without his powers. Above HIM was Miaka, who was trying to get to Tamahome and wasn't making any headway.  
  
"This is SUCH a riot!" someone else declared.   
  
Hotohori turned to see Tasuki on the other side of the hallway. He was leaning against the wall near where Chiriko was watching the whole thing, pointing and laughing. "Ha! They can't even go through one day without fighting!"  
  
"ITAI! Miaka, stop kicking me na no daaaa," Chichiri complained.  
  
"Everyone calm down and let's break this up-"  
  
"HELL NO! Tama-baby, your ass is grass!"  
  
"Ha, like you could beat me up!"  
  
"Guys, please!" Chiriko begged.  
  
"Everyone!" Hotohori said, walking up to them. "What is going ON?"  
  
However, no one was listening to them.  
  
"THAT'S IT NA NO DA! I don't care WHAT Hotohori said, I'm doing it!" Chichiri lifted his fingers to his lips.  
  
"Chichiri, no!"   
  
The pile up was soon broken up, and everyone hovered in the air for a moment. Miaka squeaked in surprise and tucked her legs underneath her to conceal anything beneath her skirt. Tamahome hung there with his arms crossed, muttering about a good fight going bad. Nuriko was still trying to get to him.   
  
Nothing seemed to be happening, so Hotohori breathed a sigh of relief as Chichiri set everyone down on the ground. Then he assumed a stern expression and made his way over. "What has gotten into everyone?" he demanded.  
  
The group all gave him sheepish expressions.  
  
"Is it that hard to keep your insults inside?" he asked. He was about to continue when he heard a whimper. "What is it, Chiriko?" he asked, turning to the boy.  
  
The youngest Seishi pointed at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Hotohori," Chichiri breathed. "You're glowing na no da!"  
  
"What?!" He looked down at himself, and paled. He was glowing a bright red.  
  
And the glow was quickly spreading. Soon, everyone else was glowing.  
  
"DAMN it, NOT AGAIN-!" Tasuki hollered.  
  
"TAMAHOME!"   
  
"MIAKA!"  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMAAAAA!"  
  
~*~  
  
"...So what do you think, Hotohori no da?"  
  
Hotohori blinked, looked around at the room, and then promptly began banging his head on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up, Fang boy!"  
  
Tasuki muttered and curled into a tighter ball under the blankets.  
  
Nuriko began to poke him. "Come on, Fang boy, don't make me wake you up. Let's get moving or we won't get to breakfast in time!"  
  
"**** you," Tasuki began. Then his eyes snapped open. "NANI?!" he screeched, jumping into a standing position on the bed.  
  
Nuriko blinked. "Wow, you're awake," he said, surprised.  
  
"Why the HELL am I goin' through this AGAIN?! The THIRD damn time!" Tasuki began to rant.  
  
The violet-haired Seishi blinked at him in surprise. "What are you going on about?" he asked.  
  
Tasuki ignored him and continued to shout and curse.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like THAT and not answer me..." Nuriko shoved the sleeves of his robe up his arms. Tasuki didn't even notice. "I'll have to MAKE you calm down!" With that, he grabbed Tasuki and began to carry him out.  
  
Tasuki began to panic. "IIE! STOP IT, NURIKO! PUT ME DOWN! DAMMIT, YOU STUPID CROSSDRESSER, LET ME DOOOOOWN!"  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAAAH!" SPLASH!  
  
Hotohori paused in his banging and looked out the window to see Tasuki once again in the pond. "I have a headache..."  
  
"DAMMIT, WHEN I SAY PUT ME DOWN I MEAN PUT ME DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Tasuki hollered. "REKKA SHIN'EN!!"  
  
"AAAH! NO! NOT MY HAIR!" Nuriko began to run around, desperately trying to rid himself of the flames.  
  
"Eep!" Tamahome and Miaka cowered up in the tree.  
  
"SHUT UUUUUUUP NO DAAAAA!" Chichiri yelled, slamming his staff down on the table.  
  
All activity ceased, and everyone looked up at the exasperated monk.  
  
"What is going ON?" Chichiri demanded.  
  
Hotohori and Tasuki looked at each other, and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"...You're saying this is the second time this has happened, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yes, Chichiri," Hotohori said. He held his head in his hands- maybe he shouldn't have banged his head on the table quite so hard. "This is the third time we've gone through this day. The second time it has repeated itself."  
  
"That's very, very weird," Nuriko commented. "If, say, only Fang boy was the one with this going on, I'd just shrug it off as drinking too much. But him AND you, Hotohori-sama..." He shook his head. "I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"What about you, Chiriko?" Tasuki asked the boy.  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "I've never heard of this happening before."  
  
"And this is because Chichiri used the same spell?" Mitsukake questioned.  
  
Chichiri turned red. "I assure you that my spells very rarely make people repeat the same day over, no da!" he retorted. "This is odd..."  
  
"Wait." Chiriko held up a hand. "Hotohori-san, Tasuki-san, did this flash of light happen at the same time?""  
  
"Come to think of it..." Hotohori frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, they did. The exact same time."  
  
"Then perhaps it's just a coincidence that Chichiri is using a spell at the same time."  
  
"ARIGATO no da," Chichiri said. "I knew I liked you, Chiriko no da."  
  
The youngest Seishi smiled. "Ah, it is nothing, Chichiri-san."  
  
"So maybe it's a set spell of some sort," Nuriko said. "Someone might want to change what happened or something, someone with strong magical powers..."  
  
"But who is the question," Hotohori said.  
  
"I'll start looking for any unnatural kis around here, no da," Chichiri said, standing up. "It may take all day, I'm not sure. But I'll try na no da." He turned around and left the room.   
  
"At least ya'll believe us," Tasuki muttered. He looked up to see that Chiriko was looking at him and Hotohori in admiration. "What's up, kid?"  
  
"I'm simply amazed at your restraint, Tasuki-san, Hotohori-san," was his reply.  
  
"Restraint? What do you mean, Chiriko?" Hotohori said.  
  
"Well... from what I've heard, you haven't done anything other than what you normally do. I mean, Tasuki-san's not out raiding anyone, you're not making up bizarre laws or doing anything undignified, Hotohori-san." Chiriko trailed off and shrugged. "From what I hear, if this spell keeps going and Chichiri-san can't fix it in time, well, you must be very patient and mature." With that, he turned and followed Chichiri out of the room.  
  
Hotohori and Tasuki blinked- they had obviously not thought of that before. Then the two Seishi frowned thoughtfully as one by one, the rest of the group left the room. After a moment, they both looked at each other, with eyebrows raised in question.  
  
/Dare we? / was the question in both of their eyes.  
  
Then Tasuki grinned, his fangs shining in the morning light. "Wanna have some fun, yer Highness?"  
  
~*~ Day Four ~*~  
  
Chichiri blinked as he looked around, frowning. He could hear a horse whinnying and snorting somewhere nearby. But why? He was inside and the stables were on the other side of the palace...  
  
He peered into another hallway, and his eye widened.  
  
"Watch out, Chichiri!" Hotohori shouted. "Almost there! Come on, Thunder!" he encouraged his horse.  
  
The monk stared, gaping as the Emperor sped by into another hallway. Hotohori... was riding... a horse... inside the palace...  
  
"...I think I need a drink, no da..."  
  
~*~ Day Five ~*~  
  
"Get up, Fang boy-"  
  
Tasuki leaped out of bed- he'd been waiting for this. Then he lunged at Nuriko with a pair of scissors. "BWAHAHA!"  
  
"AIIIIYYYEEE! NOT MY HAIR!" Nuriko shrieked, and started running away- but not before losing his braid. "NOOOO!"  
  
"HAHAHAH! I AM THE MAN!" Tasuki hollered. He lifted his sake bottle in celebration and took a deep drink. "HA! I love this! No hangovers!"  
  
Outside, Nuriko was nursing his now-short hair and sobbing. "My beautiful hair, my beautiful lavender locks..." he mourned.  
  
~*~ Day Six ~*~  
  
"Good morning, your Majesty," his chief advisor said with a bow. "Are you ready to get started today?"  
  
Hotohori smiled and pulled out a scroll. He glanced back at where Tamahome and Miaka were watching curiously- he'd summoned them to his throne room this time. "Please, we would appreciate you looking at this," he said, handing the scroll to his advisor.  
  
The advisor's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and confusion as he read the scroll. "But your Highness! This says that-"  
  
"We resign our position as the most dignified and mature Seishi and give it to Chichiri as of this moment."   
  
"What?!" everyone in the room demanded.   
  
"But why?" Tamahome asked.  
  
For an answer, Hotohori promptly turned, gave his fellow Seishi the finger, and pulled Miaka in for a deep kiss.  
  
Everyone else in the room stared, then shouted, "What on earth?!"  
  
Miaka merely @_@ed.  
  
~*~ Day Seven ~*~  
  
"Fang boy, get up-"  
  
Tasuki jumped up. "REKKA SHIN'EN!"  
  
"AAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE, I'M ON FIRE!" Nuriko shrieked, running out of the room.  
  
"BWAHAHA! GEN-CHAN IS DA MAN!" Tasuki laughed and jumped off of his bed to race out of the room after Nuriko. "Let's see how many people I can flame today! HAHAHA!"  
  
~*~ Day Eight ~*~  
  
Hotohori smiled politely at the advisors who he had summoned that morning. "Thank you all for coming. I have urgent things to tell each of you, and I have little time to do so."  
  
"What is it, yer Highness!" asked one.  
  
"It isn't Kutou, is it?"  
  
"Is her Eminence, the Miko well?"  
  
He held up a hand to quiet them. "No. Those have nothing to do with this. But it is still urgent. Now, first off, you, Gakurei..."  
  
The named advisor bowed. "Yes, your Majesty?"  
  
"I'd like you to know that you are a complete idiot." The advisor blanched. "According to both what I have seen and the others have noted, you have trouble getting your robes on properly in the morning."  
  
Hotohori turned from the fuming man towards a woman. "Now, you, Dorena. I'd like you to know what you're a conniving, evil ***** that should be locked away for all of your greedy attempts to gain influence in my kingdom."  
  
Now he turned to yet another advisor. "As for you..."  
  
~*~ Day Nine ~*~  
  
"What is that AWFUL noise coming from?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
"I have no idea, no da..." Chichiri said, scratching his head. "Where is Hotohori and Tasuki?"  
  
"Tasuki..." Nuriko's hands clenched. "He had the nerve to dump sake on me this morning! He nearly RUINED my hair, not to mention my outfit!" He stroked his long braid, as though comforting himself.  
  
"The two of them... oh no... Daaaa..." Chichiri ran to the window and peered out. Then he gestured to Nuriko. "You're not going to believe this!"  
  
Nuriko peered out, and gaped.  
  
Hotohori and Tasuki were on the roof of the stables. They were sitting next to each other, apparently sharing a bottle of sake. Three already-empty bottles sat next to Tasuki. Hotohori would sing while Tasuki drank. Then Tasuki would belch out something whenever Hotohori was busy chugging.  
  
"Oh my Suzaku," Nuriko managed. "What has gotten INTO them!?"  
  
"I think our Emperor's finally snapped, na no da..."  
  
~*~ Day Ten ~*~  
  
"Ready?" Tasuki whispered.  
  
"I am not certain this would be-" Hotohori began.  
  
"Aw, come on! What's the harm? He'll have forgotten it all tomorrow!" Tasuki interrupted. "And you don't like 'im anyway!"  
  
Hotohori sighed. "Very well. Let us just get this over with." Then he covered his mouth to stifle a snicker.  
  
They crept into Tamahome's room where the Seishi was napping, did their damage, and crept back out, sniggering.  
  
Tamahome was left with random makeup covering his face, arms and chest, and his left hand dipped in warm water...  
  
~*~ Day Eleven ~*~  
  
"Da? But why do you want to communicate with the Seiryuu no da?" Chichiri frowned. "That's kinda dangerous."  
  
"Trust us, Chichiri," Hotohori said, hiding a smile with difficulty. "We merely want to pass on a message to them."  
  
"Oh... very well, I guess... just don't do anything that would put you in danger, no da!" Chichiri warned.  
  
Tasuki laughed. "C'mon, Chiri. We know what we're doing. We just wanna let them know about something, that's all."  
  
"Alright... Here, let's use this wall." Chichiri gestured to a nearby wall. "There we can see and talk to them but not actually meet them. I think I can use my ki so they can't track us down or anything no da..."  
  
The two Seishi stepped in front of the wall and waited patiently.  
  
A moment later, the image of a surprised Nakago and Soi appeared. Ashitare was seen in the background, chewing on something. The Boshi twins and Tomo were just sitting around, apparently doing nothing, while Miboshi looked asleep. Yui was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What on...? The Suzaku Seishi!" Nakago said. Then he smirked. "Well, isn't this interesting-"  
  
He was cut off when Hotohori politely gave him the finger. Then he turned a beet red as Tasuki turned around and mooned the Seiryuu Seishi.   
  
There was a loud thudding noise as Soi fainted. Ashitare growled. The Boshi twins stared for a moment before looking away. Tomo pointed and laughed.  
  
Chichiri went SD as he broke the connection. "DAAAA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING NO DAA?!"  
  
~*~   
  
Tasuki stretched his arms over his head. "Ne, Hotohori, this has been the most awesome week!"  
  
Hotohori covered a smile with his hand. "I must admit it has been fun," he agreed. "I've done so many things I never would have were things normal..."  
  
"Hahaha, and didja see the look on Nuriko's face when I flamed 'im? That was the funniest... an' then Nakago..."  
  
The Emperor then shook his head. "But, you know, we will have to find out how to solve this..."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, just one more day Hotohori! Then we can try and solve this!"  
  
"I don't know. We have been putting this off for too long in any case..." Hotohori looked up at the sky. It was already late afternoon. They would soon be repeating the day once more.  
  
"One more day?" Tasuki begged.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "Alright, let us enjoy one more day," he agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
"...So what do you think, Hotohori no da?"  
  
The Emperor looked up, and smiled. "I think I'm tired of having the same exact breakfast every day," he replied.  
  
Chichiri frowned in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Now where is Tasuki...?"  
  
"I don't know no da," Chichiri began.  
  
"Ha! The great Gen-chan is here!" Tasuki declared, hurrying in through the door. "Now, let's get to business, shall we Hotohori?"  
  
"Yes, Tasuki. Please sit. Miaka, Tamahome, if you're hiding in that tree out there, come down."  
  
"Tree? What tree?" Tamahome's head peeked over the windowsill. "Why would we be in a tree, your Majesty?"  
  
"..." Hotohori shook his head. "Never mind that. For now... Tasuki, let us explain to them what's going on."  
  
"Right, Hotohori!"  
  
The two Seishi quickly began to explain about repeating the same day. Everyone listened, skeptically at first, then with wide eyes.   
  
When they finally finished, the room was silent. Finally, Chichiri said, "And you say I never found any odd kis or anything that could be affecting you, no da?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Right. But we need to find this out or we will be repeating this day for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Hmm..." Chichiri frowned in thought. Then his expression cleared. "I know! Taitsukun can help us out no da!" He pulled off his kesa and spread it out on the floor. "Let's get going!"  
  
"Yeah!" Miaka agreed.  
  
The group squeezed onto the fabric, and Chichiri tapped the very center of it with his staff. Soon, they were all sinking into the kesa, towards Taitsukun's home...  
  
~*~  
  
"Taitsukun-san! Taitsukun-san!" Chichiri called. "We need your help na no da!"  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome were standing with their eyes closed tight. The others gave them exasperated looks, but chose not to comment this time.  
  
Soon the old woman appeared. "What do you want, Chichiri?" she said. "I'm busy."  
  
"We hate to bother you, Taitsukun-san," Chichiri apologized. "However, Tasuki and Hotohori..."  
  
"Are repeating the same day. I know."  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Please. I'm the one who's repeating the days."  
  
"Nani?" the group questioned.  
  
"But why?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Because it's summer. Bakas." Taitsukun snorted. "Haven't you ever heard of summer reruns?"  
  
The group gaped at her.  
  
"Do you have any useful questions, or will you leave now?"  
  
"Nani? We're not a TV show!" Miaka said. "I don't want to eat the same food every day!" her eyes watered. "I want to have sushi or something tomorrow, not the same thing!"  
  
Taitsukun sighed. "Very well. It was screwed up from the start because Hotohori and Tasuki were able to realize this... even though a few of those days were rather interesting to watch..."  
  
The two named Seishi sweat-dropped and blushed. "Ya saw us?" Tasuki asked sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I did! I AM the oracle after all!" Taitsukun glared at the Seishi and their Miko. "Anyway, be aware that due to your insistence of continuing on with your lives that you are seriously pissing off a number of people who watch the reruns. Tomorrow will actually be tomorrow. Now leave me alone."  
  
With that, everyone reappeared in the palace.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Ano," Chichiri said, scratching his head. "What's a summer rerun na no da?"  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
Hotohori smiled as he stretched. "Ah, it feels good to move on to the next day," he murmured as he walked to the dining room. He opened the door. "Good morning, everyone."  
  
"Morning na no da!" Chichiri said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," Chiriko replied.  
  
Tasuki muttered something inaudible. Nuriko smacked him.  
  
"Good morning, Hotohori-sama," he said.  
  
Hotohori sat down at his spot and smiled at the breakfast set before him. "Ah. It's nice to have something else to eat..."  
  
"I'll say," Tasuki mumbled.  
  
"Say, out of curiosity," Tamahome said suddenly. Everyone looked up at him. "How long were you guys repeating the days?"  
  
"At least ten," Hotohori said.  
  
"Really? Did you do anything interesting? I mean, it sounded like it from how Taitsukun was talking but..."  
  
Tasuki suddenly snickered. Hotohori glanced at Miaka with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Ano..." Miaka blinked at him. "What're you staring at, Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Nothing. We didn't do anything."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Well, I'm glad that's over, even though I don't remember anything except for yesterday no da," he said. "Now Hotohori, about what I was saying that morning..."  
  
~*~  
  
That's all! What did you think? (Evil grin) Yes, I know Hotohori got out of character, but wouldn't you have a little fun if you got the chance? And in case someone asks, I don't know what Chichiri was talking about. (Shrugs) Besides, Hotohori wasn't paying attention so what's it matter?  
  
Please review! 


End file.
